


those nights

by lostnthedream (falloutangel)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i wrote this bc of that one hoseok selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/pseuds/lostnthedream
Summary: “I want to choke on it,” Kihyun said. “I want you to hold me there until I can barely breathe.”
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	those nights

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my docs for over half a year because i had forgotten about it hhhh
> 
> enjoy my porn with feelings???

“Hyung?” 

Hoseok turns around to see Kihyun’s head poking in through the door of his studio. 

“Kihyunie,” Hoseok greets, surprised. “What are you doing here?” 

“Here to ask you the same thing,” Kihyun says, moving inside, closing the door behind him. Hoseok hears the click of the lock under Kihyun’s hand. “It’s late. You need to get some rest.”

Hoseok glances at his screen and sighs. He’s right. The time displayed on the top corner of his computer screen is well into the early morning hours. He’s infamous for late-night studio sessions, always locking himself away when he’s got that itch of a melody under his skin. There’s that need to get it perfect, not to leave until it sounds just right. 

It isn’t close to being right yet. 

Hoseok turns on his chair to face his whole body towards Kihyun, motioning to him with his hands. Kihyun steps closer, and Hoseok grabs his wrist, pulling him in.

“I went by your room, but you weren’t there,” Kihyun says, softer this time, looking away from Hoseok’s face.

Hoseok frowns at the mention of Kihyun looking for him, guilt sparking inside of him. “Trouble sleeping again?” 

Kihyun’s eyes come back up, and he nods, slightly embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok breathes. He moves his hands to grip Kihyun’s hips, rubbing his thumbs where his hip bone slightly juts out. 

“I knew that if you weren’t at home, you’d be here… overworking yourself,” Kihyun gives him a pointed look, and Hoseok gives a sheepish chuckle. 

“Well, I’ve got you to take care of me, don’t I?” he teases, looking up at the younger. 

Kihyun sighs, but smiles as well. He brings a hand up and runs it through Hoseok’s hair, fondly looking down at him. “You do,” he says. 

“Then come here, baby,” he whispers as he tugs Kihyun closer, sitting down and pulling at Kihyun’s delicate wrist. Without resistance, Kihyun moves to settle on his lap, climbing on top of him and straddling his thighs. Hoseok wraps his arms around his waist to steady him, and Kihyun’s arms come around his broad shoulders. 

Hoseok leans forward and claims his mouth, satisfied at the small gasp that leaves Kihyun. Kihyun kisses back, hand curling at the base of Hoseok’s neck. 

Hoseok loves kissing Kihyun. He loves his pretty mouth and the way that Kihyun feels warm against him. The way he could probably do this for hours if Kihyun would let him, mouths moving together, wrapped up in each other. 

Minutes slide away listlessly as Hoseok loses himself in Kihyun’s kisses, his subtle weight settled over him, squirming in his lap and running his hands over Hoseok’s built torso. 

Kihyun pulls away panting, and Hoseok sees something swimming in his eyes. Something a little needier - more desperate.

Kihyun gets up and trails down Hoseok’s chest, sinking to his knees before him. His hands trace the outlines of his muscles under his shirt, sending shivers through Hoseok’s body. 

Kihyun pulls up at the hem of his shirt and leans forwards, pressing little feathery kisses against Hoseok’s skin, paying attention to the little freckle that Hoseok has on his belly. Kihyun looks back up at him, and Hoseok’s throat catches, completely adoring the man before him. 

“Just let me take care of you tonight,” Kihyun whispers, his hands rubbing on Hoseok’s thighs before moving up to his waistband. He palms Hoseok through his pants and the older groans, hands shooting to grip the armrest.

Head ducking, Kihyun nuzzles himself against his length, now half hard in his sweatpants. The sight of Kihyun so close to his dick, mouth pressed against it through his clothes, makes all the heat rush to his crotch, and all the moisture leaves his mouth. 

“Ki-” he groans and cuts off when Kihyun’s hand presses down on him again through the thin fabric, feeling him harden under his grip. Hoseok cants his hips up as a way to signal that the clothes need to come off  _ now _ , and Kihyun chuckles at his eagerness. 

Fingers curling around his waistband, Kihyun pulls down the sweatpants and boxers to his ankles, and his cock stands free and tall.  Kihyun's dark eyes fall on it, and Hoseok impatiently waits under his gaze, arousal building up inside him, waiting for Kihyun’s mouth to engulf him in that blissful wet heat. 

Kihyun's fingers trail up his thighs, reaching out to delicately touch Hoseok at the base, giving him a few strokes. Hoseok’s hands grip down on the armrests, realizing how much he’s looking forward to having his fingers tangled in Kihyun’s soft brown hair, tugging him forward onto his cock when Kihyun lets him. Until then, his hands stay where they are, fingernails digging into the faux leather.

Kihyun sits up more on his knees, coming forward. Hoseok can feel the shaky breaths on his sensitive skin, and he  _ almost _ whines, practically vibrating in his seat. 

Beautiful eyes glancing up, Kihyun presses his lips down near the base, giving little kitten licks as he travels up, and then sucking lightly at the tip once he’s at the head. It takes all his strength to keep his hips from thrusting up, letting Kihyun take his time and set his own pace. 

One of Kihyun’s hands curls at the base, and he begins to work his way down, meeting the fist of his hand with his lips. His tongue curls deliciously around him, and Hoseok moans.

Eye glistening with effort, Kihyun works his way up and down repeatedly, going farther each time, sucking around Hoseok in ways that make his thighs tense and toes curl. 

Kihyun takes the hand away from the base and moves it to his thigh, suddenly taking as much as he can, hollowing his cheeks, trying his best not to gag as Hoseok’s cock hits the back of his throat. He swallows around him, and Hoseok throws his head back, a deep moan rumbling from his throat. 

Kihyun pulls off, panting. His eyes are teary as he looks up at Hoseok. Reaching out, Kihyun grabs his hands, bringing them up to his head. “Remember what we talked about?”

Kihyun’s voice is slightly rough and sends a jolt of something down Hoseok’s spine because  _ of course, _ he remembers. He hasn’t been able to get the images out of his head since Kihyun had whispered those dirty fantasies in his ears. 

He laces his fingers through his hair, and Kihyun stares up at him, mouth red and swollen. Sweat forming at his temples, Hoseok shakily exhales, overcome with the trust that Kihyun places in him.

Kihyun settles back over his cock and sinks down, resuming his rhythm of slurping and swallowing, nearly pulling Hoseok away from reality once more, but Kihyun squeezes his thigh, giving him the go-ahead.

Hoseok’s fingers grip down harder in Kihyun’s soft hair, and his hips thrust up into Kihyun’s mouth, fucking into Kihyun’s throat. He pulls on his dark locks bringing him halfway up and then back down again, completely using him. Kihyun struggles to look up at him during the assault, watery eyes gleaming and harsh breaths leaving his nose. The sight used to make Hoseok stop, but the steady hand on his thigh and the reassuring grip on his knee reminds him that this is exactly what Kihyun wants.

_ “I want to choke on it,” he said. “I want you to hold me there until I can barely breathe.” _

His words from their conversation ring in his head, and Hoseok’s vision tunnels as he watches his cock disappear over and over again into Kihyun’s pretty little mouth. 

After getting Kihyun used to his rhythm, he pulls him forward to meet his thrusts, completely sheathing himself down Kihyun’s throat. Breathless, Hoseok holds his head there, even though he feels Kihyun trying to pull back, tears spilling down over his cheeks as he chokes and sputters on the cock that’s settled deep down his throat, nose pressed firmly into Hoseok’s dark hair. 

He holds him there for a few seconds longer, blissfully caught up in the feeling of Kihyun’s throat snug around him before pulling his head back, resuming his rhythm. 

Kihyun’s body squirms and Hoseok knows he’s rutting against himself when he distantly realizes only one of Kihyun’s hands are visible. “You love it. Don’t you, Kitten?” he says through his groans, the thought of Kihyun getting off on this somehow making the heat in his lower gut burn hotter. Kihyun clenches his eyes shut, shuddering, looking completely lost in the sensation of Hoseok using him, saliva and pre-come running down his chin obscenely.

_ “It takes me away from everything,” he whispered. “I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like my mind finally stops overthinking everything and just lets me… feel.” _

Hoseok feels so much love - so honored that he’s the one that Kihyun has let in - that he gets to be the one who sees him in complete surrender. He trusts Hoseok with his most vulnerable self, and Hoseok can’t help but wonder what he’s done to deserve someone as beautiful and giving as Kihyun. 

His thrusts start to get more erratic as he nears that edge, pulling harder on Kihyun’s hair. “Look at me. Right at me, baby.” He moans as Kihyun’s eyes flutter open, overwhelmed, and just…open. Complete open windows to everything Kihyun so easily hides from everyone else. 

He forces himself to slow down, pulling Kihyun back to catch his breath slightly. “How do you want it?” Chest heaving, Kihyun takes a moment to catch his breath before putting his mouth back on his cock, wordlessly answering Hoseok’s question. He looks up with wide begging eyes, and Hoseok thinks it’s possible that he could die right here.

“Fuck, baby,” Hoseok breathes, letting Kihyun work up his pace, bringing Hoseok right up to the edge when Hoseok suddenly takes over without warning, snapping his hips into Kihyun’s abused throat. 

The brunette chokes and shudders, but completely surrenders to Hoseok’s brutal thrusts, and the hot coil tightens in Hoseok’s gut. Kihyun swallows perfectly in time with one of his deep thrusts, and it’s over, Hoseok coming hard down Kihyun’s throat as waves of pleasure crash over him. 

His fingers relax in Kihyun’s hair, and the younger begins to pull off, but stops halfway, gently suckling on Hoseok’s slowly softening cock, milking every last drop of his release. Hoseok gives a soft moan, edging close to the line of oversensitivity. Gently, Hoseok pulls Kihyun off, running his hands through messy hair. Kihyun’s chest heaves, and he rests his head against Hoseok’s thigh, taking in deep breaths, closing his eyes at Hoseok’s gentle strokes through his hair.

“You’re a gift, Kihyunie,” Hoseok says softly, hoping Kihyun can hear how much every word is laced with a thousand  _ I love you _ ’s.

Kihyun looks up at him, and he seems a little distant, tear tracks still glistening in the soft lighting of Hoseok’s studio. He brushes a lingering tear away. “Come here, baby,” he says, tugging him up from the floor.

Kihyun shakily stands, and Hoseok fixes his sweatpants, tucking himself away and pulling Kihyun back into his lap. He presses a bunch of little kisses over his wet cheeks, successfully pulling out Kihyun’s soft bashful smile. His face is a reddened, blotchy mess, lips darkened and abused, and he still takes Hoseok’s breath away. He takes notice of the small tent in Kihyun’s pants when he adjusts slightly in his lap. Hoseok brings a hand down to it, wrapping his hand around him through the fabric. Kihyun whines, burying his face in Hoseok’s neck, arms tightening around him.

“Hyung,” he whimpers, grinding down on Hoseok’s thick thighs.

“Just a little more, Kihyunie,” he says in his ear. “I know you were close. Show how fast you can come for me.” 

Kihyun makes a soft sound at the half-order half-challenge, sharply rutting against Hoseok, who presses wet open mouth kisses on his neck, soaking in his beautiful sounds as Kihyun loses himself in Hoseok’s arms. 

It doesn’t take long for Kihyun to work himself up again, panting small whimpers against Hoseok’s neck. 

“Come on, Kitten,” Hoseok breathes, and Kihyun’s hips stutter as he comes, a choked moan leaving him as he tenses and immediately slumps in Hoseok’s embrace. Hoseok runs his hand up and down his back soothingly, humming softly in his ear.

They stay like that for some time, Hoseok rocking them gently back and forth, a soft new melody running through his head.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun finally whispers. “I’m tired.” 

Hoseok feels a pang in his chest, and he holds Kihyun a little tighter, wishing that there was a way to take his exhaustion. “I know you are, baby. I know.” 

He pulls back some from their embrace and gives Kihyun a light kiss, ending it quickly before it turns into anything else. 

“Do you want to try to sleep again?” he asks, rubbing his thumb back and forth on Kihyun’s back.

Kihyun closes his eyes, resting his head against Hoseok’s neck. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Hoseok rubs Kihyun’s back. “Then let’s go home.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just really miss kiho my dudes ; ;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lostnthedream) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lostnthedream)


End file.
